Tales of Digi Destiny (section 1)
by Whiterat
Summary: Story about a former Team Rocket assasin who switches sides to the Digi destined, to defend them from hordes of evil Pokémon


Author: Whiterat  
Contact: ICQ (72797052) IRC (DALnet/#Digimon)  
  
Pokemon Slayer: Tales of Digi Destiny  
Prologue  
  
Somewhere in the digital world, TK and Kari where sitting in a tree,  
talking and stuff: " So TK, what do you think of me?" Kari said in a shy   
voice. " Well, I thi-" TK's voice croaked and sounded deep all of a sudden.  
"Oh my god! Puberty just kicked in!" shouted the over excited TK. "Wanna make  
out?", "Do I!". (shit! puberty at 8? What the fuck is with that?)  
  
***  
From ashes of hatred will spring forth a protector with his 3. He shall  
defend the 8 destined and their protectors as well. In the ultimate battle  
of Good versus Evil, he, with the help of the 8 protectors, will make the  
ultimate sacrifice, to rise again when he shall be needed to fight once more.  
***  
Chapter 1: The Saga Begins  
  
Back in the real world, a strong young man with excentrically spiky  
black hair and a goatee was working on a strange vehicle. It had no wheels,  
was metallic white and had a spheric windshield, in which there was a cockpit  
(huhuhuh... cock) with a Garfield attached to it and those weird fluffy dices  
you always seem to see.The man was working in the back of it, on an engine  
of some sort. It was written on it: Hate.  
"Watcha doin', Wreck?" A female voice shouted. Wreck jumped.  
"How many times have I got to tell you : DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!".  
In a doorway was a beautiful young girl (apparently 16) with pale skin,   
long brown skin, and shimmering eyes. She was of average height, and had an  
excelent posture (long thing short. She looks like Faith from Buffy The   
vampire slayer). "I'm fixing this damn thing. The digi destined are in   
trouble". "Hi Sally, said a voice behind the Hate ". A head popped out  
from behind. It was Basher, long fired wrestler. He was black, had green hair  
and sunglasses. He was big. Real big. He stood up. He was maybe 7 feet tall.  
"Hi Basher" Sally replied with a smile. "Well, when are we leaving?" She   
asked. "We? You ain't going nadda. It's too dangerous." Said Wreck. "but.."  
she sput, but she was interrupted by a roaring voice outside.  
  
"Get the fuck outta the house! This is Team Rocket!" A man shouted.  
This one looked totally weird. His skin was WHITE. Not pale, but white.  
He wore a blue/green italian suit. He wore glasses similiar to those of  
Basher, and he had a crue cut of his flaming red hair. "This is Agent Red   
Ketchup! Come out with your hands up!" Wreck knew him well. He was a total  
drug addict. He never slept, ate or drink water ever since World war 2, when  
he was practically left for dead. He formely worked for the FBI, but now he  
works for a special pokemon terrorist group, Team Rocket. He worked for the  
highest bidder, caring for nothing other than money. Real name: Steve   
Ketchupelski. Polish.  
  
"We have no time!" Screamed Basher. Wreck stood for a second, which   
seemed like an entire minute. He bolted into the cockpit with Basher, and   
Sally jumped in, ignoring her big brother's advice. They tied their belts  
and Wreck pushed the ON button. The vehicle started to roar and float.   
"Alright Red, I'm coming!" Wreck shouted. The Hate was suddenly making  
loud noises, but they still managed to ignite it. It burst out of the garage  
and coming straight for Red and his Team. The team scattered but Red took  
a posture of stopping it, which he failed. The Hate was carrying him on the   
hood and boy, did Red look pissed off. A moment later, the Hate vanished...  
  
Chapter 2: Big Welcome  
  
A flash of light appeared over the digital world and was followed by   
the Hate. It was crashing! "Basher! Where are the digi destined?" "1 mile  
north! Go!" Wreck was pulling the wheel with all his might. The Hate gained  
a little altitude but was still crashing. Red was still clinging to the   
windshield screaming: "You won't get away wreck, there's 1 million for your  
head!" Red started to move to the edge, and opened the door. He went in and  
took out his gun. At that instant, the Hate crashed.  
  
"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Tai shouted. The rest of the digidestined  
approached a burning wreckage of twisted metal. Wreck came out with his  
sister on his shoulders, followed by Basher and Red in his hand. " Man,   
you guys are a wreck" said Joe. "Did somebody call me?" said Wreck with a   
faint smile, and fainted.  
  
"Good as new" said Sora. Wreck woke up next to a beautiful brunette  
with a blue hat. She has finished bandaging up Wreck's arm and leg. "Thank  
you" said Wreck wearilly. "What's your name?" "Sora. I already know your name  
It's Wreck Havoc, right? I saw it on your name tag." They were in a small  
clearing around a fire. It was dark, maybe around 9pm. Wreck stood up and   
saw his friends getting treated as well, except Red. He was being violent  
and wouldn't accept Joe and Mimi's help. He was cursing and looking for his  
gun. Basher managed to calm him down.  
  
Everybody sat around the fire and talked." We have a mission: to   
protect you." "protect us? From who?" "Team Rocket. "but we already have our  
Digimon to protect us" said Matt. "True, but it ain't enough. They say you  
have accumulated too much power and are a threat to pokemon. They have sent   
all the goons they can afford, including this one" Wreck pointed towards Red.  
"I just want money" spouted Red. "I will have to kill you eventually."   
"We buit a machine to get to your world, but now it's broke as fuck." said  
Basher. "I just followed them, looking for adventure" Said Sally, who was  
particularilly eyed by the boys. They went to a well deserved slumber after  
a while.  
  
Next morning, the digi destined found themselves alone. They were a bit  
worried, after the messiah's warning. Mimi noticed bushes brustling around  
them. Tk heard some too, and soon, everybody heard it. Pikachus came out  
of there. MAD pikachus, with metal jaws. One jumped up onto Mimi, but was   
intercepted by a loud boom and a bullet. There, dressed in a dark trench  
coat, with a white cylinder hat with an anti sign on it, carrying the   
biggest shotgun any of the kids have ever seen, was Wreck, looking really   
pissed off, who was followed by Basher, having nothing but his bare fists  
and Sally, with a pair of sharp knives. They started to kill the pikachus one  
by one, but they just kept on coming. Everybody's digimon got into action!  
Digivolve, to.... they evolved and started to fend off the evil yellow midget  
spawns of hell. "Here!" Shouted Wreck, tossing the digidestined weapons.They  
felt pretty awkward holding powerful firearms. "SHOOT!" Matt shot a pikachu  
clear through the head, so did the others, except for Mimi. "I can't! she  
wined. I can't just kill living creatures! "Mimi, just shoot first and worry  
about your innocence later!" cried Sally. She held her breath and shot one.  
"Good Mimi! This time, shoot THEM, not me!"   
  
Red merely stood in the corner, hoping the pikachus will kill them for  
him, but instead, got bitten by one. He went completely berzerk! He grabbed  
one by the neck and strangled him till he squeezed off its vains, grabbed  
another and slammed him face first into a tree and bit and kicked others.  
The digimon where being exhausted by the unstopping horde and were forced to  
unevolve. But no one stopped fighting that's for sure.The battle lasted 5   
hours. They wasted most of the bullets, and where blood stained all over.   
Red was just finishing up his last pikachu. "These bastards are gonna pay" he  
said. "Then join us, said Agumon. We could use a man of action like you". Red  
was flattered. He is a man who always looks for action. But now, he had to   
swallow a few random drugs. They all stared at the result of this killing   
spree. Mimi was crying, for never has she seen such blood shed. Sally and   
Sora sat by her and conforted her the best ways they could. The other kids,  
however, had dark puffs under their eyes. They were pretty stressed, except  
TK, who had an evil smile on his face, clenching his shotgun. "That was the  
coolest thing ever!" he shouted.  
  
Chapter 3: Red Ketchup Vs Ash Katchum  
  
They packed their stuff and headed down a road in the forest. It's at  
these kind of points in digimon where our heroes are in deep thinking:  
Red: Why am I here? Should I kill those digi destined and Wreck? Is money   
more important than action?  
Wreck: now this is a weird chain of events. That encounter back then was just  
a sample of what we're in for.  
Basher: A horse is a horse of course of course...  
Sally: hmm... a universal mission to save the digi-destined, and ruin pokemon  
at the same time... this is gonna be fuckin' GREAT!  
Tai: (Sally naked)  
Matt: (Sally naked)  
Joe: I hope we don't run into something like that again. I better mellow out,  
or I'm gonna lose my hair over stress! I know: (sally naked)  
TK: I can't wait until the next killing spree! BLOOD!  
Mimi: When I get back home, I better change these blood stained clothes.  
Kari: How the hell does Red make to have his skin all white with purple veins  
Izzy: I better find out how these people came here.  
Sora: I wish ~I~ had something to think about. I know! Ok, which one is   
hotter? Matt, Joe, Tai, Wreck or Basher? (pondering)  
  
"Hey Wreck, how did you get in the digital world? How is Team Rocket a threat  
to us? Where where those pikachus from?" Asked Izzy. "I'm gonna make a big  
fuckin' resume of just what the hell is goin' on" said Wreck. "I used to work  
for Team Rocket. I was their best assassin. Giovanni, their leader, wanted me  
to eliminate a bunch of kids, that were pumping up in power and were   
supposedly a threat to him, you guys. You were in another dimension, so he   
develloped a machine similiar to the Hate. I was completely against the idea  
of killing innocent children, and disobeying orders had a very severe   
consequence. So I stole one of the vehicles but when I did, it got damaged.  
I kept it at my garage, hoping to fix it. I met Basher here, one the way to   
get tools. He was fired after bashing another wrestler sensless. And Red, I  
know him from way back. He worked in the FBI and was always trying to stick  
me, but was alas, never succesful. He looks weird, huh?" "Indeed. He looks  
like he had an accident with a bleaching machine and the fashion police at   
the same time." Izzy cleverly remarked. "His real name is Steve Keciupelski,   
he's Polish.Back in World War 2, he was left for dead after a failed   
batalion. He managed to survive but since then, has been into drugs of all  
kinds. So much though, that he doesn't need to eat, sleep and drink. The digi   
world is slowly merging with the pokemon world, because of the many gaps of   
plane skipping. Notice how trees are getting slightly greener? Well, the 2   
worlds will be completely merged within 3 days."The gang stopped. "What?!"   
shouted Sora " you mean we will see more of these little hell spawns?" "It   
won't be that bad. You will finally meet other human  
beings and all 151 pokemon." said Basher. "These... pokemon. What are they?"  
asked Kari. Sally took over: "pokemon are little creatures trainers capture  
to fight others that other trainer that has captured some. Team Rocket steals  
them from other trainers. They have an exageratingly large collection of   
stolen pokemon. A real pokemon mafia, y'know?". "Fascinating" said Tai, not  
truly paying attention to what she says but for her beautiful voice. Joe and  
Matt simply sneered.  
  
It was quite a bunch. 8 kids, 8 weird creatures, a way too hot chick,  
a totally-off-the-scale drug addict, a fired wrestler and an assassin.   
Little by little, the world became greener, and water-pait like, and 3  
days did pass, and the world was now half digital world, half pokemon world.  
Our heroes stopped in a small town. Of course, our friends from the digi  
world where completely freaked at the sight of population in this new world,  
and so were the people of the pokemon world, but got used to it quickly   
enough. "Sir, I am sorry, but I cannot give you medication you weren't   
prescribed by a legitimate doctor" said a red haired nurse behind the counter  
which we all know her as Joy. "Besides, these are for POKEMON, and you might  
die eating them". Red got pretty furious at that point, and thrashed a little  
but was stopped before he could do real dammage by Wreck and Basher. "Listen,  
I can give you some cure potions and PP ups, but I won't be responsible for  
any death". Red burst out and ate in a few gulps three grosses of the drugs.  
Joy was astonished, so where the kids. "Y-y-y-you're still a-alive?" Joy  
suttered. Red just walked away. The Digimon where handed to Joy for care.  
  
And suddenly, 3 other kids came in. One dorky looking, trying desperately  
to look cool with a jacket, a cap and finger-cut gloves, the 2nd was tall,  
tanned skin with a fisher's jacket, with inexplicably closed eyes, and the  
3rd one was a young girl with short jeans and a yellow tank top. Wreck   
recognized them: the small one was Ash, the tall one was Brock, and the girl  
was Misty. Out of Ash's backpack was a pikachu. Brock looked at Joy and had  
that "in love" look, but when he saw Sally, he had one of those "truly Mad   
about you" look. He slid down to Sally and said "You are by far the most   
girl I have ever seen!". Sally giggled and commented what a gentleman he was.  
Joe Tai and Matt's eyes widened at the sight of their self announced true   
love, but had no way to pry Brock from her using non-violent actions. Ash  
stood a while staring at Red. Red pretended he didn't notice. Soon,   
everybody's digimon was healed back to normal. Ash took out his pokemon PDA  
(Pokedex) and scanned Tentamon. "No data available". He did so to every other  
digimon but the result was the same. "What are these?" He asked. "We're   
digimon" said palamon. "Whoa! You can talk?" Ash cried.   
  
Just then, crashing through the roof is (you guessed it) Jesse and James!  
They do their traditional intro. "Oh no, not you again?" said Ash wearilly.  
"Yo Jesse and James!" called Wreck. He silently told the others that they are  
the biggest shame in Team Rocket. "Long time no see" said James. "Are you   
still trying to grab pikachu?" asked Wreck from afar. Jesse and James jumped  
down with meowth at their side. Jesse turned her attention to Ash. "Give us  
your pikachu, twerp". "You used that script so many times it's not funny   
anymore" replied Ash. "I can get it for you for as low as 100$" inquired Red.  
"Red? You're here? You're the cop that never could get Wreck, but was always  
close" said James. "Still, it is a bargain" remarked James. "Do it". Red  
came up to Ash, but this one called out his bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur! vine whip!  
Red counter acted by grabbing it's tentacles, tying them together and smashin  
it down with his foot. Next up was charizard. It grabbed Red and wouldn't let  
go. Ash also called out the rest of his pokemon and commanded them to attack  
the digi destined. Everybody's digimon digivolved except Joe's, Matt's and   
Tai's, for they where busy beating the crap out of Brock. Birdramon was   
fighting with Pidgeot, kabuteremon with lapras and Garurumon with squirtle.  
Misty and Brock's pokemon came out and joined in the fight. Red was swearing.  
Basher, Sally and Wreck attacked charizard, but where dismissed by its fire  
breath. Agumon, gomamon and that other mon digivolved in their turn and   
turned on Brock's pokemon. This was quite a fight, with Charaizard holding   
Red as a center piece of the action. Misty's pokemon jumped on the digi  
destined. Mimi was swinging Izzy's computer at starmie. "Don't!" izzy   
shouted. "That's fragile!". Brock managed to get up and wrestled with Tai,Joe  
and Matt. Sora passed through Misty's pokemon and charizard and socked a   
punch in Misty's face. Kabuterimon was now fighting with the much faster   
pikachu. Basher turned his attention to Onyx and grabbed it. Jesse and James  
let out wheezing and arbok. Wreck took out his sword and jumped between   
charizard's arms and heavilly slashed him. It let go of Red, who got this  
suprememly pissed off face. He came up to Ash. Now this is a fight the   
entire world was waiting for: Ash Katchum Vs Red Ketchup. Red just uppercut  
the little bastard and it's a one hit KO! Jesse and James grabbed pikachu   
and handed Red his hard earned money. Total retaliation! Everybody of our  
team ran, but Red had just enough time to buy more drugs.  
  
Chapter 4: Peeping is a dish served hot  
  
Our heroes ran like fuck for 5 minutes and they stopped to catch their  
breath. "Why *huff*.. did... you... do that Steve?" asked Wreck between   
breaths."Hey, I need drugs, ok? So don't give me non of your bullshit."   
"Mellow out guys" implied Joe. Let's set up a camp and rest for the night".  
To avoid detection, they went into a deep tropical forest and set it up there  
. They set up a giant camp fire and had mad pikachu leftovers. Night came  
down and everybody went to a water streem to wash up. Sally had to review  
with her adventure notes. She went to the stream when everybody fell asleep..  
. or did they? Red, of course, doesn't sleep so he just wandered around   
exploring stuff and Tai, was only pretending to sleep. When she left, he took  
out his "serial rapist" kit and put on a mask. He follwed Sally deeper in the  
forest. Matt also snook out with his cat costume, while Joe did the same but  
with a ninja outfit. They silently snook up around the river, and hid in   
different places, unaware of each other. Sally came by to the river in a   
towel. She was about to take it off but she heard a crack in the bushes. "who  
is it?" she called out. There was a short second of silence and then " it's a  
serial rapist! -ninja! -meow!" they said desperately. "Very funny. Who is it  
REALLY?" "Joe: It's Matt! Tai: Joe! Matt: Tai! SHIT" they shouted. They   
bolted out of the bushes to camp, trying to keep their pants from falling.  
They heard a scream in the back. They all turned back and saw Sally being   
constricted by 3 men in black coats. "Hold up, little lady" one said. "You  
are under arrest for colaborating with world reknown assassin and traitor,  
Wreck Havoc." Another one said "do you think we have time to rape her first?"  
the others smiled at him then smiled at Sally. It was pretty unfortunate for  
Sally: she could have taken them out easilly if she had her weapons with her.  
Tai, Matt and Joe reacted: Tai came up with his serial rapist's cutlass (a   
big knife), Matt pulled out claws from under his costume's paws and Joe   
jumped out with a katana. The agent holding the gun up to Sally's back pulled  
it at them but got its barrel cut off by Joe's sword, followed by a kick in  
the stomach. The attacked retaliated by grabbing Joe's hand and delivering  
continuous blows to the head. Matt managed to pierce another one's leg but  
got taken down and was being stomped. Tai came up with the knife, but was  
snatched by the third and aimed towards him. Sally, who was now free, kicked  
the third one behind the head. Instant KO! Tai recovered his knife and   
stabbed the one holding Joe in the back. Joe, in his turn, slashed the one  
holding Matt. Sally got to the KO'ed one, picked up his head by the hair, and  
whispered to his ear: don't...fuck with us". She let it go. "Thank you,  
oh anonymous strangers" she told them. "Who are you?" Our threesome tried to  
talk, but where muffled by their masks. They tried to take it off, but couldn  
't! "You're right. It's a lot more passionate when we don't know". They   
let out a big sigh. They saw the bodies on the ground and decided to take  
their clothes, for spying purposes. They saw a big red R on the shoulders.  
"Team rocket" said Sally under her breath.  
  
Chapter 5: Home Away from Home  
  
Matt, Joe and Tai managed to get their costumes off before morning, but  
were exhausted. The rest of the gang woke up. Sally told her tale from last  
night. Wreck thought a while. "Team Rocket is a freakin' giant corporation."  
he said. "It's bigger than the entire FBI and armed heavier than the army. We   
will need some kind of base. Do you guys know where we can set up one?"   
Izzy checked his map:" we could start something on Infinity mountain".   
"a mountain, eh? Perfect! When Team rocket will try to climb it to kill us,   
they will be too tired from the climbing! Genius, Izzy!" replied Wreck.  
It was around 50 miles away. They reached it in around 5 days. They climbed  
to the very top and looked in the horizon. It was quite a majestic sight.  
Wreck marked an "X" in a large flat area and said: "This is where our fort   
will be, our headquarters if you prefer. This is where we will either train,  
or wait for others to return from a mission." "So, what is, our mission?"  
asked Kari? "What?" "What is our mission?" Kari repeated. "Ok, this is how  
it's gonna be done. Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and palmon, go to the nearest town   
and retrieve gossip about TR." They nodded and left. "Izzy, you scan the   
territory and get us the total scoop of this mountain". Izzy took a bit of  
earth and started scanning. " Red, go kill us some creatures for food and  
get some fire wood." Red left without word. "Sally, you do all the   
architectual measurements. Kari, I want you to be Izzy's assistant. Basher,  
you go retrieve raw materials. As for the rest of us, we will train in the  
martial and military arts." Everybody occupied their occupations.  
  
"I wonder why Wreck chose US to walk down here and waste our time. My  
feet are killing me!" whined Mimi. "Because..." replied Sora " this info is  
vital if we are ever to defeat Team Rocket and he chose us because of your  
looks and my charisma, and besides, we've only walked for about 15 minutes."  
  
Red was walking around, a bit angry. "I am a man of action" he said  
over and over " I can't just go around beating up squirrels for a bunch of   
kids". He heard a noise... and out of nowhere came a digi-pokemon! Tauros:  
a beefy of a beefer. This pokemon smites people with his pointy horns!  
  
Wreck was training the others while Sally, Kari, Tentomon and cat-thingy  
watched. Izzy had already finished scanning and was forced to train by Wreck  
even if he implied on being brains and not brawn. Kari faught with Tk, Izzy  
with Joe, and Matt with Tai. This was a chance to prove who was the better  
man to Sally, so Tai and Matt are going to give it their best. 3 rounds!  
Round 1: fight! Matt tried to throw a punch but was kicked in the nuts. "No  
fair!" he shouted. "Matt, this is WAR. You have to win no matter what." said  
Wreck. Round 2: no wait! My nuts still hurt!..................... ok.  
fight! Matt started throwing rocks at Tai and was victorious. Wreck could see  
they were killing each other, so he announced: "honorable match this time!  
First one to give up, be KO or die loses!" Matt and Tai got into karate poses  
and started hitting each other. After 15 minutes, they got exhausted and fell  
at the same time.  
  
Basher came back dragging with him a few trees. Red also came back with  
a dead Taurus on his back and wood. Everybody started making the base Sally  
designed. They finished the floor when Sora and Mimi came back. Sora started  
reporting: " Team rocket merged with the bio company, Zortek, to make   
genetically mutated pokemon/digimon freaks. One of them is after us. Secondly  
they set up a new base up north. It's pretty guarded. End of repo't.". Wreck  
stood for a while, thinking. "Here's the plan! Matt, Izzy and Joe, you will  
come with me, but you must leave your digimon. We will infiltrate and   
sabotage the new base, and blow the joint!" The rest of you will stay here to  
finish our HQ. Basher and Red, I'm entrusting you with the destined' safety."  
"Great" said Red. "Sticking me in a babysitting job". "Hey Wreck" said Joe."  
last night, we mugged a few Rocket outfits. Do you think they will be of any  
use?" "perfect" replied Wreck.  
  
Continued at a different page...  
  
-- Part 2  
  
.... on THIS page!  
Chapter 6: Infiltrate THIS, bitch!  
  
They arrived at the base at night. They put on their Rocket outfits, but  
because there was but 3, Joe put on his ninja suit. The base looked German,  
but a bit more futuristic than the original WW2 one. There where 2 guards  
up front. Wreck told Joe to stay here until the "signal". Wreck, Matt and   
Izzy walked up and talked to them. " Yeah, uh, agents Maxx, Bob and Kennith  
REPORT!" "Wait a minute" said one guard, "from which troop are you from?"  
Wreck got a sweatdrop on his head. "from... lake... pipicaca?" he said   
desperately. "Liars!" The guards toted up their rifles. Wreck quickly upercut  
the closest to him,but got shot in the shoulder by the other. "Wreck!" Izzy  
shouted. Matt kicked the agent in the stomach and Izzy came up with a flying   
kick. Wreck fell down, and couldn't move his arm. Joe came running with his   
med kit and put a bandage on Wrecks' shoulder. "I can't go any further.   
You'll have to go without me. Joe, take my place. I'll be waiting up front."   
said Wreck. Joe nodded and traded costumes. Wrecked limped to the side and  
sat down against the wall, praying everything will be alright.  
  
Back at the base...  
Sora was scouting around using Tai's scope, Basher was making the base bigger  
and bigger with the help of the others. They managed to make a shak, big   
enough to hold them all. Red was complaining in his mind: "this is bullshit!  
I want action!". He was about to get what he wished for. "Oh my god, what is  
that?" shouted Sora looking down. Just then, a giant creature jumped to the   
top of the mountain. Clashmon!: a digimon formed by Zortek inc. This freak of  
nature lives but to kill! It stood about 8 feet tall, its skin was grey, wore  
green pants, a tail with a sharp end and a tiger head. His eyes had no pupils  
and in his hands, he had a double-edged nunchuck. He looked around at the   
astonished faces, and saw Tai. He let out a roar and charged him, but basher  
got in his way! He grabbed his arms and managed to disarm Clashmon. They were  
wrestling each other and staring deep in their eyes. The digi destined stood  
clear of the rumble, but still watched from behind rocks. Basher picked up  
Clashmon and threw him in the air. He jumped up and kicked him to the ground.  
Clashmon fell on his back, breaking the ground making a crash noise. Basher  
came down at full speed and stomped Clashmon in the chest. Clashmon got up,  
feeling his head a little. He started floating and turned into a giant ball  
of fire! He charged Basher at full speed! Basher was hit and pushed to a wall  
breaking it. Clashmon just kept on charging and made Basher crash into a cave  
. For a momment, all stood silent. Basher came out at roaring speed and   
was pounding Clashmon all over his body. Clasher, still being pounded, put  
his fists together and slammed them on Basher. It knocked his shades off.   
Basher let out a grunt and his eyes widened. Clasher slammed him again and   
again until he got knocked out. Red joined in while Sally dragged Basher to  
safety. Red picked Clashmon up and tossed him down the mountain. Red slapped  
the dust off his hands and turned away, but it'll take more than that to   
finish him. Clashmon jumped up behind Red and started choking him. "Agumon!  
Digivolve!" screamed Tai. Agumon started concentrating. he let out a fart,  
but no digivolving. "Sorry Tai, but I'm starving!". Tai took Agumon to the  
remains of that Tauros and shoved them in Agumon's face. "Tai! Don't mfff"  
Agumon pleaded. But Tai wouldn't listen. He just shoved more food in him.  
Red couldn't take much more. He struggled all he could, tried to flip   
Clashmon but to no avail. He started to fall on his knees and losing grip.  
Agumon got really pissed and finally digivolved, but not to greymon, but to   
skullgreymon! Clashmon looked at the titanic titan and loosened his grip on   
Red, who fell, breathless. Skullgreymon looked at Clashmon with green,   
unintelligent eyes. He was about to stomp on both Red and Clashmon but Mimi,  
in an unexpected act of bravery, dashed to Red and tried to drag him. Red was  
too heavy for her and the giant foot landed. Clashmon, to save his own life,  
held the foot up, leaving Mimi enough time to drag Red out of the way. palmon  
ran to her and helped her. Skullgreymon was gaining advantage on Clashmon but  
the other pulled out.  
  
Back at the base, Joe, Matt and Izzy were walking around in their   
outfits, hoping they won't get caught. They saw a map on the wall. "You are  
here" it said. "How do you know I'm here?" asked Joe. Matt and Izzy looked at  
him, hoping he was joking. They found on the map a training room, colonel  
Chamber's Office, a generator room and "Project X" lab. They decided to split   
up. Izzy in the training room, Matt in the office, Joe in the generator room.  
They would all meet up in the lab in one hour.   
  
Izzy arrived in the training room. It was full of half naked men in   
pink thongs. They were diving in a pool. "Oh there you are, silly!" A man   
with a hat said. "Come on in, the water is HOT!" Everybody in the pool was  
giving him the stare. "Oh, your slip is falling" said one to another. "then  
pull it up, silly!" Others in the pool" hey, go through my legs! Oh! Don't   
rub so hard!". Izzy bit his lips and was shaking with fear. He backed up,  
trying not to surprise the others. He felt the door behind him. he turned  
around swifly to find a man who said: "Where do you think YOU'RE going, big  
boy?". Izzy gulped.  
  
Joe reached the generator room. an ideal place to set a bomb. It's a   
good thing Joe was wearing Wreck's coat, which was filled with all sorts of  
items of apocalyptic proportions. He set a bomb to blow up in one hour, and  
he left.  
  
Matt came in the office through the air conditioning shoot. The office  
was "wooden" style. He saw a burger and a coffee cup. He was hungry, so he   
took a bite but spit it out. "eew! Fish burger!" he tossed it on the floor.  
He drank the coffee but spat it out because it was too hot. The drink fell  
on the computer, which happened to be on. It started burning, but Matt put   
out with the drapes he ripped out the window. He started to look in a cabinet  
for important files. It was locked. He pulled with all his might, but let go  
and fell back onto a library which fell on him. He crawled out of the book  
wreckage and returned to the cabinet. He pulled and pulled, and has gone  
berzerk. He threw the damn thing out the window. He then proceeded to the   
desk which was in the middle of the room. He saw some documents which seemed  
important and snuck 'em in his coat. He attempted to leave, but slipped on   
the burger and crashed to the wall, making everything else standing fall.  
The severely punished Matt got out back through the vent. Just then, colonel  
Chambers came in. He looked at his office, with astonished eyes. "MY BURGER!"  
he screamed.  
  
Izzy managed to get out of the training room alive and into the lab.  
"Thank god for the . I need a chick now!" he  
said. He met up with the others. They where hiding in the vent and saw   
scientists working on a big fuckin' metallic claw! It wasn't finished though.  
It looked skeletal and the scientists where making it move thanks to wires.  
Joe checked his watch. "HOLY SHIT! WE GOT 2 MINUTES TO GET OUR ASSES OUTTA   
HERE!!!!" he screamed. The scientists noticed. "Guards!" they shouted. Our  
heroes were squirming in the vent, trying to get out. They eventually got out  
but by the vent. They started running but were cut off by guards. Surrounded!  
  
Back at infinity mountain, Clashmon and skullgreymon were still fighting  
. Clashmon looked totally pooped so he made a desperate attack. "Charging  
bolt drill of oblivion!" He started spinning and was flashing electricity!  
He charged forth to skullgreymon, who at the same time, Skullgreymon made  
a giant green fireball. Clashmon just zipped through. The entire digimon  
clan started fireing their attacks. The charging bolt started to get thinner  
and thinner. Tai, in desperation, threw his shoe at it, which stopped it in  
its pathway. The bolt got ultra thin, and finally disapeared. skullgreymon  
shrunk to koromon.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Izzy. "I don't know, we're surrounded! No way  
out!" said Matt. The guards pulled up their rifles and aimed. A huge flash  
came up and a puff of smoke. Wreck! He managed to save them. He was atop of  
them and threw a rope down. The trio climbed up at full speed while under,  
the others were shooting at each other blindly. They ran through the ceiling  
cavity and down the hall to the entrance. Wreck couldn't take the pain   
anymore, and fainted on the ground. Joe and Matt picked him up and carried   
him through the door. "Quick!" shouted Izzy, holding the door. They were   
running towards the forest, and the building exploded, propulsing the gang in  
the air. All that was left of the building was a pile of rumble and smoke.  
  
Chapter 7: Love Plot  
  
Matt, Joe and Izzy came back carrying Wreck on his shoulders. His head  
was down but his cap was still on his spiky head. They were glad they had a   
place to rest in, and didn't notice the damage caused by the earlier battle.  
When they came in the shak, they saw Basher and Red in bed. Sally was taking  
care of Basher, who was quite beaten up, but when she and the others saw the  
trio and Wrecks' conditions, their eyes widened. Wreck was put into bed while  
the others got peroxide on their burns. Red woke up in about an hour. Now   
with Basher and Wreck temporarilly dismissed, what will our digi destined do?  
There wasn't much they could do. So, they did what pleased them until Wreck  
would wake up.  
  
They all went down the river while Red was hunting and Sally was caring.  
They went swimming on each others respective side: Girls on the left, boys to  
the right. Then, the boys decided to make a contest: who can hold their   
breath in water the longest. Matt winked at everybody but Tai. Tai put his  
head in the water, thinking others will too. But unlike he predicted, the  
others went out and snatched his clothes. when Tai's head came out, he was  
disapointed, thinking everybody held on longer. But after a minute, he   
realized he's been tricked, because his clothes were missing. He did find,  
however, Sora's clthes and tracks leading to the left. He followed them with  
sora's clothes.  
  
Back in the girl's side, Mimi suggested they play Marco Polo, and Sora  
was it. She closed her eyes and started searching. "marco?" she asked, "Polo!  
said Mimi and Kari. She searched again. "Marco,"... no answer. "Marco?" there  
's no answer. "MARCO!!!" nobody's answering. She opened her eyes and saw she  
was alone, and that her clothes were gone as well. She saw Tai's clothes and  
footprints leading to the right. She picked them up and followed the tracks.  
  
And then... the inevitable happened. "Sora!" shouted Tai. "Tai" Sora  
shouted back. "But... how did you..." they mumbled at the same time. They   
were staring at each other with amazed faces, half naked. Each one hid behind  
the same big tree. "Now that's a weird situation, eh Sora?" "yup. How did  
you end up like this?" "Matt and the others stole my clothes. you?" "same   
here. Here are your clothes" Sora tossed Tai's clothes around the tree. Tai  
did the same, but their clothes were wet and couldn't put them on. "God damn!  
they said at the same time. "Hey Sora, wanna dry your clothes...?" Tai asked.  
He had the hots for her, and was a bit nervous in the situation he ended up   
in. Sora had the same feeling but was afraid to admit it, fearing it might  
screw their friendship. "Y-yeah, s-sure" she said. She was pretty cold. "hey,  
are you cold?" "yeah". "Let's hurry up then. They went to the same beach and  
let their clothes to dry. All of a sudden, they weren't shy anymore about  
being in their underwear anymore. They sat on the sand together. Tai saw her  
shivering so he edged closer and closer, and wrapped his arm around her. Sora  
felt comfortable, felt safe around Tai. She stopped shivering but still   
stayed close to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tai?" asked Sora  
"Yes?" the tune of The Bad Touch started playing in the back. "Did you ever..  
. do it?" "no. did you?" " No, but I am curious."they looked in each other's  
eyes and kissed.   
  
"BOOM! We did it, mimi!" said an excited Matt. He slammed his fist into  
Mimi's, a way for them to do a high five. "We finally got these two together!  
" They were spying from afar at Sora and Tai. They were silently cheering,  
and looked at each other deep in the eyes. The Bad Touch started playing   
again. "...Nah!" they said together laughing. Night passed and morning came.   
Tai and Sora were on the beach, sleeping together.  
  
Chapter 8: Down to the Mines and Joe's Adventure  
  
Basher was the first to be awaken, but Wreck still lay there. Now they  
had soembody to finish the base and protect them. His awakening cheered up   
the digidestined, who thought they would be goners if he had waken a minute  
later. They made their shak a lot bigger, as big as a regular house. Matt  
suddenly remembered the files he had stolen and asked everybody their   
attention. "Colonel's notes: 18/02/00 got a new assignment. Was supposed to  
colonize the new base where project X is starting. All I've seen so far was  
an exo-sceletic arm. What was Giovanni up to? 20/02/00: Checked with Giovanni  
told me it was just a new experiment, to see how large can a robot arm be. I  
heard of other places where they made other giant body parts.  
Matt stopped reading. It was the last report colonel Chambers made. He opened  
another file. It showed plans of a mine, with a half/completed map that had  
to be sent the same day. Another file showed an experimental mutant digimon  
project by Zortek, Minemon, a digimon digger. It was assigned to scour the  
mine to recover "the power sphere". It was a stone with unique, yet, unknown  
propreties. End of report.   
  
  
And then, Gennai appeared on Izzy's computer. "Ah! A new hero has   
fallen from the sky!" he said. All shouted: "Gennai!" "hehehehe! I just came  
by for a visit. How are things going?" "bad" "Bad? how so?" "Wreck got hurt  
in an infiltration mission and pushed himself to the limit. He now fainted  
and we have giant mutant freaks after us as well as Team Rocket!" "oooh! That  
IS bad. But don't worry about Wreck. He's gonna be up and running in... now!"  
Gennai snapped his fingers and Wreck woke up. "Huh? What? Oh shit! I feel   
great!" said Wreck. He checked his chest and felt his wound buffed out." Who  
are you?" he asked Gennai. "I'm just the old guy that shows up when least   
expected. Gonna go raid the mines, eh? Just be careful and don't run into   
Minemon." He logged off before they could reply. "So, what happened while I   
was sleeping?" asked Wreck. "We fought against a big fuckin' digimon, AND we  
built a house." bragged Basher. "Oh yeah, and we had sex too" said Tai,   
pointing to Sora with his thumb. "Tai!?" Sora said, gritting her teeth and   
slapping him in the stomach. All eyes laid on the couple. "I'm just glad you  
guys could take care of yourselves". "Anyway" put in Matt" we have found a   
new threat, and possibly a new discovery." He handed Wreck the stolen   
documents. H read them over, and didn't hesitate on making a plan. "This will  
require silence and stealth. Sally and TK will go". "Absolutely not" said   
Matt. "He's still too young". Wreck walked over to him and whispered in his  
ear: "Don't worry. TK is a big boy and needs to prove himself. If you're   
always going to be in the way, he will be inexperienced forever". Wreck   
stepped back. Matt thought for a while and decided: "TK, I want you to go".  
TK was happy his brother learned to live and let die. "Wait a minute" implied  
Red. "I want to go to. I don't wanna stay crammed in here with you cock   
suckers!" . Wreck wasn't happy about this. He thought, and had an evil smile  
on his bearded face. "You will take Sally's place, but you must let no harm   
come to TK. As for the rest of us, we will try to get some money".  
  
Red and TK arrived at the mine entrance. "TK, what's written here?"  
asked Patamon who was sitting on TK's head. " Prperty of Team Rocket: Do not  
enter" read TK. Red came up to the sign and ripped it out saying: "Hehehe...  
now we can enter. They entered the cave and walked around for a while,and   
then, they heard a distant clanking. Red pulled out his gun and stuck to the  
wall. TK immitated him (Man, this is so freakin' cool! I get to kill stuff   
with the most inspirational drug-adicted, super violent human being ever!) he   
thought. Red rolled around the corner an pointed his gun at the noise maker.  
It was aparently Minemon. He was very small. He had the shape of one of those  
yellow helmet guys and had a shovel in his hand. He was digging, but was   
surprised by Red's arrival. He dropped his shovel and put his hands up. "No,  
please! I'm just a miner! I dig holes for a living! that's it!" he pleaded.  
"Hey Tk, what do you think?" asked Red. TK thought for a while. He wanted to  
see blood, but still had an ounce of pity in him so he said: "nah. Let's make  
him talk instead".  
  
Everybody had to go find a job. Basher was hired as rock breaker, Mimi  
and Sora were teenage sluts, Kari was rice picker, Tai and Matt were janitors  
Sally was hired demon slayer, Wreck was playing cards and cheating, Izzy was  
technician helper (very frustrating) and Joe... was a bellboy in a fancy   
hotel/casino. Here's one of his most memorable adventures: he once had to   
take the many many suitcases of a girl to the 50th floor, and the elevator  
was broken. He climbed and climbed and finally got to the "lovers suite" room  
. He knocked the door with whatever strength he had left. "come in, it's un  
locked" said a voice inside. He opened the door and crawled in. He read a   
bill: "miss Katie, right?" when he turned the bill out of his face he gasped  
at the sight of this Katie on the king sized bed spread across naked! "Come  
on big boy, let's get acquainted" she said. She was pretty hot. Had blue eyes  
brown/blond hair that reached her shoulders. Joe was deep in thought: Should  
I or should I not? I do want to lose my virginty, but should I do it with a   
complete stranger? Should... "aaaw! That was great!" she said. Joe found   
himself in bed with her without any pants on. "Oh well!" said Joe, as he lit  
up a fat one. Just then, a knock came to the door. "Shit! It's Johnny!" she  
shouted. Joe's eyes widened and looked around for a place to hide.  
  
Minemon was carried in a room and was put in a chair. The lights in the  
room were closed except for one that was flashing in his face. "What do you   
know of the power stone?" asked a voice. "I know it's a stone that has some  
mysterious powers" said Minemon. "Oh, a wise guy, eh? came a voice from the   
right. "Well what's THIS then?" "I-i-it's a rock". It was indeed a rock. "  
don't fuck with us you little bitch! I said WHAT is that?" "It's a rock!" "  
Ok then, what's this?" "It's Patamon. Hi patamon!" TK was shoving Patamon in  
front of Minemon's face. "Hi!" He replied before getting pulled back. "I   
guess we'll have to torture him into talking the old fashioned the OLD way"  
said a flashing smile." A song started playing: Mmmbop! Boop zap bam dooo...  
"NOOOOO!!!! PLEASE!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING THAT IS SACRED!!!!!! STOOO  
OOOOOOPPPP!!!" Screamed Minemon, jittering on the floor. The music stopped.  
"Will you talk now?" asked Red. "I... don't know anything". "Oh, I see you   
LIKE Hanson! Let me make you feel more comfortable" said TK threatening to   
push play. "No... anything but that! I swear to god I don't know!" he started  
sobbing. TK and Red were convinced.  
  
Everybody picked up a shovel and started digging. "You guys better be  
careful" Minemon added. "There are evil clefairys here." "What the fuck is a  
clefairy?" asked Red. "clefairys are little bastard pokemon that jump up and  
down and kill you when you ain't looking. I had an encounter once. I barely  
survived! It was a good thing I was near the exit. They can't come out during  
the day." The wall they were digging crashed to reveal a giant room with an  
opening in the ceiling. It was night. They seemed to have been working all   
day. In the middle of the room, they say a fair sized rock, about twice as   
big as a football. Red stepped up and picked it up. Suddenly, around the dark  
room, he saw flaming red eyes, multiplying and multiplying. A pair of them  
jumped out of the darkness to Red. Red quickly dropped the stone and drew his  
gun and blasted the oncoming creature. It fell down. It was a small, super  
deformed kind of pink cat with small wings. "Oh shit! It's a clefairy!" said  
Minemon. More came jumping at Red. He couldn't shoot them all! They jumped   
onto his back and started biting him. TK drew the gun Wreck gave him and   
aimed towards the creatures that were onto Red. He fired and one by one, the  
clefairys fell off dead. Noticing this, clefairys started jumping on TK, but  
Patamon digivolved into Angemon and pierced the little bastards with his   
spear. Minemon turned his hands into drills and started helping TK, Red and  
Angemon. He charged with his drills into the clefairys and took them out like  
lawnmowers take grass. Red took the stone and started runnning, but was   
stopped by bigger clefairys. A whole regiment of them. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIIIIT!"  
shouted minemon. "It's clefable!" "clefable" they chanted. "Those are evolved  
motherfuckin' clefairys!" Red put the stone in his armpit and aimed with his  
gun in the other. They started chanting their name and twiddling their finger  
in the air. "What the fuck?" said Red. "This is the metronome attack! If they  
finish casting it, you're finished!" said Minemon. TK knew that even with   
Minemon's, Angemon's, Red's, and his firepower, they wouldn't kill them all  
in time, so he had an idea. "Efably! Able able! Cleeeefy Clefy!" he started  
shouting. The Clefables and clefairys lost their track of speech. Red and the  
others took advantage of that to kick their asses. Red kicked a few out of   
his way and exited. Angemon de-digivolved to Patamon and followed Red, TK and  
Minemon to the exit. Minemon had enough time to cave in the room just as the  
clefairys and clefables finished casting. When they did, they had a worried  
look on their faces, and a giant flash gave way in the room. The Clefairys   
and clefables were taken out with their own attack, but the giant white   
fireball continued through the cave-in and through the tunnel. "Tk! look!"  
shouted patamon. The gang looked back and saw a giant white explosion coming  
their way. They ran away as quickly as they could. The fireball was getting   
closer and closer. The exit was a few meters away. The came out and jumped  
to the side just in time!  
  
Joe put a lamp shade on his head and stood still. The door opened  
and a guy, dressed in a brown suit and a hat, came in. He was tall, dark   
haired, large chested and had a suit case in his hand. "Honey! I'm ho-ome!"  
he said. He put down his suitcase, threw his hat on a hanger and loosened  
his tie. "Hi sweetheart" said Katie, pulling her covers over her nose. "So  
how's my angel?" he climbed into the bed, and turned on the lamp by pulling  
Joe's dick, thinking it was a switch. Joe said "click!" but there was no   
light. Johnny shrugged and said "Oh well". He leaned closer to Katie. Joe  
quickly tip-toed to the bathroom. Katie moved a bit away from Johnny. "What's  
the matter?" he asked. "Wait, I know! I need a shower!" "no wait! It's not.."  
she said, but Johnny went to the bathroom before she could finish. Joe went  
into the shower and hid behind the curtains. Johnny came in the other way and  
didn't see Joe. He turned on the shower and washed himself. He got soap in  
his eyes and looked for a towel, reaching into Joe's direction. Joe handed   
him a towel and slipped out. He went into the main room and looked for his  
clothes, but heard Johnny turn of the shower. He crawled under the bed. the   
bed was just a matress. It didn't have legs whatsoever, so Joe was sandwiched  
by its weight. Johnny came out and jumped into the bed, crushing Joe. Joe  
started hearing sounds like "Oh Johnny! Oh yes! yes!" they were bouncing like  
crazy and Joe was being smashed repeatedly. 3 minutes later, Johnny fell   
asleep and Joe took the oportunity to get out.  
  
TK, patamon and Red sat down and checked out the stone. "This isn't a  
pwer stone! It's a regular moon stone!" said Minemon. "What do we do with it?  
" asked TK. "There's nothing much you can do with it." Red was about to throw  
it away when suddenly, a fat amewican came over saying:"ooh! What a wondefuw  
rock! I pay you big money!" He pointed towards the rock and showed red a   
pretty large sum of money. "deal!" they exchanged the products and were both  
happy. First thing they did Is buy bullets and drugs, and then, returned to  
base, with Minemon close by. They met up with the rest of the gang saying   
they wouldn't need jobs anymore. "Seems I didn't make any mistake choosing my  
men" said Wreck. He raised his cap and swished his hair back with his hand.  
  
Chapter 9: The Ship Storming  
  
Another moment of thought!  
Red: I need an aspirin. Or something...  
Tai: Sure is nice doing a girl.  
Joe: I finally did it. Too bad I can't remember.  
Matt: Now with Joe and Tai out of the way, Sally is MINE!  
Sora & Mimi: I should hit the mother load, but damn! My ass hurts!  
TK: blood!  
Wreck: got everybody in check...  
Basher: Breakingrocks gets boring quick. I need a fight!  
Kari: Now I know why South Park pisses off the chinese.  
Sally: That Daemon of the Wantan Clan was a toughy.  
Minemon: I'm gonna go dig stuff.  
  
The gang used the money Red and TK retrieved to upgrade their house.  
They called an architectual genius named Bilo. He turned the house into a  
descent base that looked a little like the one they blew up. Minemon was a  
nice digimon to have around. They trusted him, because his legs were too   
small to run back to Team Rocket with a spy report and is good mostly to dig  
and not to kill. Besides, he makes a mean Manhattan!  
  
"Hey Minemon? Where you from?" Asked Wreck. "I'm not sure" he said   
while pouring tea in Wreck's cup. "I heard it was somwhere form the center of  
the world". Wreck looked up from his cup, and so did the others. "Describe it  
to me" said Wreck. "Well, first thing I saw, it was a giant crater... and   
lots of flying black squares. I came out of a room from which the squares   
were going in. A man in a black outfit ordered me to move to a camp. I was   
hired to work for Team Rocket as a miner. To look for the powerstone was my  
first mission." "Black squares?" said Mimi. "That's what all those digimon   
that died turn into." "This demands inestigatin'!" said Joe, standing up and  
raising his finger. All eyes were on him, but were silent. Joe blushed and  
sat back down. "Cheer up Joe!" Gomamon said, tapping Joe's knee. The rest of  
the digimon were busy playing: who can get his ass kicked latest. Wreck sat  
deeper in his armchair and agreed with Joe. "But who to choose?... Ok, I know  
This team will constituted of me, Basher, Tentomon, Gomamon and Minemon."   
"Will you need our digivice?" asked Izzy. "Yes". Wreck gave the order to hunt  
for treasure and priceless artifacts. At that point, they left.  
  
Wreck's team arrived north to the edge of the sea. "gomamon?" said   
Wreck. Gomamon digivolved into Ikakumon and they climbed on his back. They  
set forth closer to the north Pole. In maybe an hour, Ikakumon was forced to  
de-digivolve into Gomamon. "I'm hungry" he said. The water was cold. They  
wouldn't survive if they didn't get out, and soon! Tentomon could pick up  
Wreck and Gomamon could carry Basher for a while, and minemon could manage   
just fine without their help. They needed to find dry land. On the horizon,   
they saw a ship: They were saved! Tentomon flew faster and Gomamon flew   
faster. It appeared to be a Destroyer... with the logo of Team Rocket on it!   
"What do we do?" asked Tentomon. "Infiltrate. Get down, Tentomon, don't worry  
about me. You too Gomamon." A few seconds later, all that could be seen was  
bright green har with glasses like leering eyes and a red head with big   
green eyes. They got to the edge of the ship and started climbing it. Wreck   
peered through the edges and saw a Team Rocket guard patrolling the dock.   
When his back was turned, Wreck jumped up and slashed him in the back.   
Wreck threw him over the dock. Basher saw the body zinging down. Wreck made a  
sign to the others to climb up. "The ship is maybe constituted of 1000 guards  
" said Wreck. "Tentomon! Go get everybody!" "Wreck, I can't do it! I'm too  
hungry!" said tentomon. They needed to find the food supply. The others were  
getting pretty hungry too.  
  
Back in dry land, Tai and Agumon were playing poker while the others   
hunted for treasure. "Ha! all 2s! said Tai. "Ha! Royal flush!" said Agumon.  
He took the chips out of the table. Tai put his shoe then.  
  
Wreck and the party entered through a door into what seemed to be a   
kitchen. There were 2 cooks, which was avoiding. they were making lasagna.   
It wasn't quite done yet, but our heroes didn't hesitate to eat it. With   
stomach full, tentomon and Gomamon went out to sea.  
  
We find Agumon and Tai still playing cards. Tai was in his underwear,  
holding a 2, a queen and 2 jacks, hands shaking. Agumon put down 4 aces.  
"Ding ding ding!" he shouted. Tai looked at his underwear, then at Agumon.  
Agumon was making a snickering laugh and Tai saw something in his mouth: an  
ace! "You mother fucking cheater!" he jumped up and chased after Agumon, got  
him and started beating him up. Tai put on his clothes and walked out. Agumon  
forgot the number one rule in cheating that Wreck taught him: don't get   
caught. Tai, who was outside, saw tentomon and gomamon coming his way. "Tai!"  
shouted Gomamon. "Round up everybody and follow us!" continued Tentomon.  
The others came by in only a few hours. With all done, they were set to go.  
They stole a raft and went North. They reached the boat in a day. They   
climbed in and looked for Wreck. Wreck heard somebody around the corner. He  
readied his sword. The footsteps were getting closer. At renge, Wreck came  
out as quickly as he could and Red pointed his gun at him. Wreck had his   
sword raised, about to cut Izzy in half. He put it down. "Boy, am I glad to   
see you guys." he said with a sigh. He checked his watch. "Just in time too!"  
He told everybody to go wait in the corner, but took Red with him to the   
kitchen. The same cooks were doing tariyaki this time. Wreck killed them   
silently and told everybody to come in. They put on the clothes of the dead  
cooks. Wreck took Red's hand and cut it, and took a blood sample. It was  
purple. He took only an ounce, and put it in the teryaki sauce. He heard down  
another door fists slamming and food demanding. Each one took a giant bowl  
and came in the room, serving it. A minute later, the TR agents started to  
spit blood and dying. Their deaths were quick, thanks to Red's drug filled  
blood, which is practically like a king cobra's poison. The gang picked a TR  
agent one by one and tossed them overboard. The ship was theirs for the   
taking!  
  
Chapter 10: Cya later, TK.  
  
They went to the control room. Wreck pulled the switch and made the   
ship move. "Off we go to another adventure" said Joe, raising his fist. All  
eyes laid on him again. A few seconds later, he put his head down again. The  
new crew headed north. All but Wreck put on "matey" suits, picked up a broom,  
(even the digimon) and started cleaning off the Team Rocket logos off the   
ship in the tune of "in the navy". The way they cleaned looked like some sort  
of musical.   
  
In a few days, they reached the edge of Antartica. Not wanting to risk  
breaking the ship, they got off. On the far horizon, they saw a gigantic (but  
not tall) mountain. It was flat. Wreck started walking towards it, followed  
by his merry crew. Before they could reach it, night fell. They could see  
from time to time black squares flying towards it. They climbed it. The   
mountain was actually donut shaped. There was a giant hole with thousands of  
Team rocket members in it.In the very middle, was a small black house, which  
attracted the black squares. At every time a bunch of squares would go in,  
a digimon would come out. They had to find out what's happening. "Izzy?"   
Wreck said through a BC. Izzy stayed at the ship and received "yes wreck?"  
"I want you to shoot at our position in 30 minutes. Over and out". Wreck put  
on his Team Rocket agent costume and went down. Basher, Sally and Red did the  
same. The digidestined couldn't do it because they would be easilly   
recognized. They went down and into the shak. They saw the black squares turn  
into digimon, except there were Team Rocket scientists near by tying them   
into plates and brain warping them by putting a brain washing helmet. "You  
are part of Team Rocket. You must serve only Team Rocket etc..." it said.  
Wreck was shocked at the horrible manipulation of Digimon resurrection. He  
lashed out without thinking, slashing scientists after scientists... the   
others helped him. He went to the data sucker and told Basher to... well...  
Bash it. With that done, he calmly left, trying not to get too much attention  
from the guards outside, for they were watching the flying squares fly off   
all over the place. Halfway there, our heroes dashed, telling the others to  
run as well. "There they go!" screamed an agent. The entire fuckin' army   
started running after them. Wreck saw the ship fire, and a giant fireball   
came crashing behind them, killing agents and melting the ice beneath. All  
were running as fast as they could. The ones that survived the blast were   
still running after Wreck and firing at him. Wreck pulled out his BC and told  
Izzy to set sail or whatever. The ship started to move and our heroes jumped  
to the anchor, all but TK and Kari, who were too afraid to jump. The guards  
caught them. "TK!!!!" screamed Matt. "MATT!!!" screamed TK back. Kari and Tk  
got out their digivices and threw them at Matt and Wreck. "Take care of   
Patamon and Catthingymon!" Patamon tried to fly over to TK but Basher grabbed  
him. The edge got smaller and smaller... and were gone.  
  
  
Continued on another page...  
  
-- Part 3  
  
Chapter 11: The Big Boom  
  
The crew climbed up the anchor chain and went into the main room of   
the ship. "Look what you've done! Why did you make TK come into this mission?  
" screamed Matt. "And don't forget Kari! Who knows what they're gonna do to  
her!" They were shouting at Wreck for his uncareful planning. Wreck hid his  
eyes in his cap. "I know. I've made the wrong decision. You can now blame me  
or help me divise a plan to get them out." Said Wreck. Matt and Tai cooled   
off a bit. "They will likely send them to Team Rocket HQ. So... they will  
need some kind of transport!" said Wreck standing from his chair. He dashed  
to the control room and heard a signal through the radio. "rocket destroyer  
69. Do you read?" it said. Wreck picked up a head phone and changed his voice  
"*ehem* yes, this is destroyer 69. What do you want?" "bzz! We need you to  
transport us to HQ. over!". Wreck put the headphones down and made an evil  
grin. The rest came in and could see Wreck had something diabolical on his  
mind.  
  
The ship arrived once again to the Artic dock. A man on the ship came  
in front. He had a shaved face and was dressed in white like a captain suit,  
and wore dark glasses. He walked down and took TK and Kari in his hands. They  
were struggling but to no avail. He welcomed the batalion to the dinner room  
. He took TK and Kari on the dock and put them on a raft. He went in too. TK   
and Kari were shaking in fear. The man looked cold, emotionless. "Ey!  
" shouted a guard from the dock. "Where do you think you're going?" "Gonna  
send them sleepin' with da fishes" he replied. The guard got a sinister smile  
and went back to the diner room. The man lowered the raft and rowed away from  
the ship.   
  
Back in the ship, a bomb floated in the oil deposit. It ticked 3  
times and...In the small raft, TK and Kari saw the destroyer go up in a giant  
orange fireball and a quake. Their faces lit up and looked at the captain. He  
shaped his hat into a cilinder cap, messed up his hair and took off his shades  
. "Wreck!" they both shouted. "Yes indeedy!" said Wreck with a friendly grin.  
Wreck rowed to an iceberg where the rest of the crew stood."TK!" Matt shouted  
"Kari!" shouted Tai. They ran and hugged. "Maybe we lost a destroyer" said   
Wreck, "but at least we didn't lose something more important..." TK and Kari  
smiled. "This here Reocket communicator radio!" he held a ripped out box up  
in the air, with the sunshine gleaming upon it.Everybody's knees got weak and  
fell.  
  
Chapter 12: Izzy Finally Gets Some  
  
"So you see Minemon, that place you came from was a giant data   
collector of wasted digimon who get brain washed by Team Rocket, and for some  
reason, you skipped the brainwashing process" explained Wreck to Minemon. Our  
heroes were back at the base and were drinking tea in their armchairs in the  
living room. Izzy and Mimi weren't with them at that time.  
  
Izzy was in his room, typing on his computer, when Mimi came in. "So?  
How's it going?" asked Mimi. "Just fine" said Izzy. "You look tired. You must  
be working very hard" "Yup." Mimi closed in and started massaging Izzy's   
neck. Izzy didn't even notice. "Wanna do something together later?" She asked  
"Maybe, but not now". Mimi left with a disapointed look on her face. "What   
the fuck is wrong with you Izzy?" asked Tentomon as he flew over his head.   
"What do you mean?" said Izzy, still writing. "God damnit Izzy!" shouted   
Tentomon, as he closed Izzy's lap top. "Have your balls turned into grapes  
from that computer?" Izzy wanted to scold Tentomon for interfering with his  
work, but stood silent. Tentomon was right! He hasn't had an erection for  
years! "Tentomon... can you help me?" "What are best friends for!"  
  
(Music: When I saw her face...) Tentomon got into various experiments  
. He kicked Izzy in the nuts. Izzy fell and checked in his pants and shook  
his head. (Now I'm a believer) Next shot Izzy was concentrating... then   
crapped in his pants. (too too too too look down in my mind!) Tentomon came   
in with a vaccum cleaner, but Izzy made a no way sign. (guitar)...(drums)  
  
"It's hopeless. I'll never get testicular fortitude!" said Izzy, his  
head down. Sally was passing by and overheard. She came in and sat next to  
Izzy. "What's the matter?" she asked. "Izzy's balls don't work." said the bug  
the most brutal way possible. "I can help you" said Sally. She got up in   
front of Izzy. She was wearing leather pants and a cotton jacket. Izzy looked  
up to her and she briskly opened her jacket revealing quite a pair of boobs.  
Izzy's nuts grew to their normal size as if somebody would blow them. His  
eyes and tongue bonged out and started jumping all over the place. Sally shut  
her jacket, made a smile and left. Izzy lay on his bed, with a happied-silly  
look on his face. "Now Izzy! Go forth and use your new power!" said tentomon,  
raising an arm.  
  
Mimi was in her room, combing her hair. She was already in her PJs  
and she heard a knock on her door. "(who could that be at that time of night?  
)... ... Come in!" The door slowly opened and a short silhouette appeared   
in the entrance. "I-Izzy? What are you doing here?" Izzy just stepped in and  
grabbed Mimi by the waist. "What the-" before she could finish, Izzy kissed  
her. Mimi was shocked, but a second later, she was picked up and thrown on  
her bed. Izzy jumped on her. "Izzy!... What the... oh, Izzy..." 30 minutes  
later, Mimi was sound asleep. Izzy pulled her sheets up on her. He went for  
the door, looked back, and closed it. "Thank you Mimi... and thank you Sally"  
he said to himself.  
  
"God damn!" said Matt, peering from a neihboring room. "At this pace,  
I'm gonna be last one to score! "You already are last" said TK. TK and Matt  
shared the biggest room in the base. "Tai did it with Sora, Joe with Katie,  
Izzy with Mimi and me and Kari". "Yoy two had sex?" "Are you kidding me? We  
ve done it maybe a zillion times by now!" "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Matt,  
grabbing his hair and falling on his knees. "Shh!"came voices of other rooms.  
  
Chapter 13: Digivice Theory  
  
Wreck was hard at work in his workshop that night. He borrowed Tai's  
digivice and agumon and made experiments with it. He was sitting by a desk  
and playing with the digivice with a smalll screwdriver. Minemon was watching  
him closely, hoping he could learn something or two.... He had Agumon's   
blood sample analyzed. After fiddling a little, he "borrowed" Izzy's laptop  
and plugged the digivice in it. After tapping a few keys, he found on the   
digivice Tai and Agumon's DNA. He also found in the digivice a sort of BC/AC  
(not DC) cable. He had a theory: "This cable must be a satelite kind of link  
between Agumon and Tai. Digimon have the ability to digivolve, but that   
process can be accelerated by an act of desperation, for example, the urge to  
protect somebody at all cost. When Tai is in danger, the digivice capts him  
thanks to the DNA code in it, kind of like a radio, the station being Tai's  
DNA, and the digivice being the radio. The recepted emotion is then tranfered  
through the strange cable into the Agumon DNA code. This emits a satelite  
wave where only Agumon is able to perceive, So Tai's shares his fears with   
Agumon, making the Agumon digivolve to protect him." Minemon was amazed by  
Wreck's theory. "So, now what?" he asked. "I'm going to try to make one."  
He had a few materials with him. He put himself to work.  
  
After 2 days of hard labor, he finally got it right, except he could  
not find a cable like the one in Tai's digivice. Minemon took a look at it:  
"hmmm.... If I didn't know better, I'd say it was a gargantuan nerve." Wreck  
looked at it. He checked under the microscope and revealed it actually was   
some sort of biochemical substance. "But where am I gonna find a Gargantua?"  
He asked. Minemon's black sphere-for-a-body turned white. "y-y-y-you w-want  
t-t-t-too grab a gargantuan NERVE? You fuckin' crazy man!" Said Minemon under  
his helmet. "what must be done, must be done."  
  
The same day, he told everybody he was going to Gargantua island. The  
Digimon were scared stiff. "You fuckin' crazy man?" said Gabumon. "I have to  
make this happen!" said Wreck. "I'm leaving Sally in control. You guys behave  
, ok?" He left, with Minemon behind him, trying to talk sense into him. "I  
wonder what a Gargantua looks like" said Sora. "It's Godzilla on steroids"  
said Biyomon. "Shiiiit!" said the digi destined at the same time.  
  
Wreck was wearing his traditional uniform: black trench coat, white cap  
sneakers, jeans and a shirt. His beard grew back from the time he had to   
shave it to save TK and Kari. He was carrying a big staff as to serve him as  
a third leg. Minemon was keeping up with Wreck, even if he had shoes for legs  
. They arrived at the edge of the sea, where they met a stereotypic captain  
and his boat. "Arrr! Mateys!" he said with a kind, yet ferocious voice."where  
ye be headin'?" "Gargantua Island please." said Wreck. "The captain dropped  
his pipe, and just stood there, mouth open. Wreck helped himself into the  
small boat. He set sail, but the captain just stood there, with the same  
expression.  
  
They were sailing for maybe a week now. The sea seemed the same every  
time they checked. Food was running out, and sharks followed them closely.  
"LAND!" shouted Minemon. Wreck woke up from daydreaming and saw to the east:  
It was land indeed. "Haha! stupid sharks! Ya ain't gonna be eating us today!"  
said Wreck, grimacing at them. The sharks looked up from the water, had a  
dissapointed look on their faces and left. Wreck docked in and jumped out of  
his boat. The island was gigantic. Tropical nature, white sand, big volcano,  
your regular, run off the mill TV tropical island. "So, where can we find the  
Gargantua?" Asked Wreck looking around. The earth started to rumble... And  
a big fuckin' godzilla like creature came out behind the volcano! Wreck stood  
there, eyes wide open and jaw dropped. The Gargantua looked around, and   
walked East. "see? I told you it wasn't worth it!" said Minemon. Wreck was  
once again thinking. How to get nerve strings off a giant creature like this  
one? "Too bad nobody volunteered for this adventure. I could have used their  
help". said Wreck, fixing his cap.   
  
They thought they might as well go explore, so they did. They went into  
the jungle. Night fell, and they set up a small camp. Next morning, Wreck   
woke up but with Minemon missing, so were his weapons.  
  
Back at the base, life was going on as usual: Basher was with his red  
mohamed hat with the string thingy, smoking a pipe in his loafers and jammies  
reading the paper, Red was constantly out beating up anything wild, Sally  
meditating and working out, the digimon were playing "gang wars", while the  
rest had sex most of the time... except for Matt. He was outside playing the  
harmonica under a palm tree by the beach where Tai and Sora did it. He was so  
pissed off at the thought of the only one not getting some, his tune was off  
. He threw his harmonica down and started thinking...nothing in particular,   
just the basic questions of life.   
  
Wreck panicked. Where was Minemon? Was he safe? He saw tracks leading  
into the forest. It seemed to be the prints of some unknown creature. He  
followed the print. He heard a strange chant: "pika-chua pika-chua". He moved  
branches out of the way and saw a whole clan of pikachus worshipping a   
gargantua statue. A bit higher, there was a small pyramid with a flat top,   
and up there was a pikachu with a purple robe and a knife. "HHHEEELLLPPP!"  
shouted Minemon. "Minemon?" Wreck saw Minemon tied down next to the priest.   
He was gonna get sacrificed! Wreck lashed out and climbed the stairs to the  
top. He stopped the pikachu priest just in time. He held his knife wielding  
hand, and gave him a cold look. Wreck looked back and saw the pikachus' faces  
getting mean looks. "We must sacrifice this creature to pull ourselves away   
from the Gargantua" said the priest. Wreck was surprised that it knew how to  
speak. "I can't let you do that." said Wreck. "Then, you will die as well!"  
The priest pulled back and stabbed Wreck, but he dodged hi by an inch. He  
grabbed his extended arm and grabbed the dagger. He threw the priest down the  
pyramid and cut Minemon free. Wreck jumped down and cracked the priest's  
back with his foot. He saw saw his weapons in the back, next to a giant fire  
in a totem. Wreck charged and slashed all the pikachus in his way. He got to  
his weapons but burned his hand. Because they were close to the fire, they   
got too hot be used. He kicked them away, hoping they would cool off in time.  
The pikachus started charging up. Wreck knew very well he could die from the   
combined shocks. At the last second, he threw the knife up and the bolts of  
lightning flew. The knife absorbed the entire shock. He charged again, but  
without any weapons. He started grabbing pikachus one by one and ripped their  
heads off. The ones next to him were biting and slashing his legs. He fell on  
his knees and the pikachus ganged up on him, but he didn't give up. He was   
still punching and biting. Minemon started concentrating. He woke up secret  
abilities long time forgotten. A green circular gem apeared on his helmet...  
"Tetra Beam!" Shouted Minemon. He jumped in the air and a fireball-like,green  
beam shot from Minemon's jewel. It took out 4 pikachus. They were surprised  
by the unpredictable event. Minemon shouted out a war cry and charged down,  
transforming his hands into ice picks. He was a bit shorter than a pikachu   
but it didn't bother him. Wreck appeared dead so the pikachus who covered him  
went after Minemon. Wreck was a mess. His lip was bleading, so was his head  
and most parts of his body. His coat was ripped a little. But when the pesky  
pikachus left him, Wreck got up with a frow on his face. He quickly rolled  
to his weapons and grabbed his shotgun and his sword. They had cooled off. He  
aimed forward and blasted at the same time as he was walking. Realizing he   
never was dead, the pikachus returned their attention to Wreck. They were  
charging up their energy once again. Wreck dropped his empty gun and drew a   
second sword. He ran to them and cut them up. Heads, fur and body parts just  
went flying! But a lightning reached Wreck. He was a bit shocked, but saw but  
one pikachu standing. Wreck had that pissed off look on his face. He doesn't  
apreciate being shocked. Realizing his attack failed, the pikachu just shook  
in fear. Wreck stepped up to it, picked it up, and kicked his ass to the sky.  
Wreck can kill, but he won't massacre creatures that aren't a threat to him.  
Minmon finished his assault. They stood together on a giant pile of dead  
pokemon. They were quite a team. But a that rumbling came again.The gargantua  
! Wreck and Minemon saw it. It was sniffing the air. It looked directly at  
them. It lowered his giant head to the pile of dead pikachus. "Is... Is this  
for me?" asked the gargantuan...uh...Gargantua. Wreck wasn't sure what to say  
so he just said yes. "Oooh! Goody!" it said. It started eating the pikachus  
making disgusting sounds. The amount of pokemon killed could be of use to a   
gargantua as a small snack. When it finished eating, it lay on the ground  
next to Wreck and Minemon. "I didn't have a good meal for centuries! I never  
could eat all the pikachus I want because they would always scatter around  
and would be impossible to catch. How can I ever repay you?" it said. Wreck  
and Minemon looked at each other, and then at Gargantua. "Weeeelllll... we  
came here to get a small amount of your nerve cords." The Gargantua's eyes  
widened. "I guess it's a fair deal. A small nerve cord amount for a meal it  
is!" Said the Gargantua. He turned over revealing a small scratch. "You can  
get it from here." Wreck jumped up and snatched a few. They were as thin as  
normal string, but that's big for a nerve cord.   
  
Matt was dreaming. He saw himself doing it with Sally. BAM! Matt  
woke up screaming. Sally was in front of him, laughing. "Yo Sally, don't do  
that! You scared me half to death!" "Sorry" she said, still laughing. "What  
are you doing here anyway?" "I was playing my harmonica but fell asleep. I  
also had a dream, and I almost scored! Until you woke me up..." Sally   
apologized again. "I guess it must suck to be the only virgin. If you're so  
desperate, I can satisfy you" Matt's face lit up, and he nodded at high speed  
. Sally climbed on him and sat on his crotch. She was about to lift her shirt  
but saw her watch: 12:00. "Whoops! Lunch time!" she hurried off to base. "  
SHIT! SHIT!SHIIIIIT!" Shouted Matt. He made a huge fit, but we can't blame  
him.  
  
"Thank you Mr Gargantua!" Shouted Wreck and Minemon as it left the  
island. "So long!" it waved back. It swam to the horizon, and was gone. Wreck  
and Minemon checked the beach. "Where's the boat?" asked Wreck. Minemon   
shrugged. They sat on the beach head down. Wreck turned his head to Minemon's  
direction and noticed the Gem. He reached out and pressed it, just for fun.  
Minemon's helmet opened! The helmet was actually a computer! The lid was the  
monitor and inside was a keyboard and a few plugs. Minemon was pretty freaked  
of that. He never knew he was a walking, talking, mining computer helmeted  
do-whacky. Wreck took out his uncompleted digivice. He plugged it in the  
computer and tapped a few keys. He took blood off his lip and placed it on a  
scanner and did the same with Minemon. He programmed it with Minemon's and  
his DNA. He took it out and opened the digivice with tools. He inserted the  
Gargantuan's cable and plugged it between the two plates. He closed up the  
damn thing. "Finished! I wonder what you digivolve into..." said Wreck. He  
closed Minemon's helmet. He turned around for a second... "BOOO!" screamed  
Minemon when he turned back. The digivice activated! Minemon! Digivolve to...  
X-Boxmon! X-boxmon: This digimon is shrouded in mystery, for he attacks at  
random. A big, 5x5x5 box floated where Minemon once stood. It had a  
big silver "X Box" written on it. Wreck, who was on his butt a few feet away,  
crawled to to X-Boxmon and reached his finger out. But before he could touch  
it, it transformed again. It transformed into a silver, robot-like digimon.  
Silver on the inside, Box cover on the back. He had a long, rat like tail,  
a computer screen on his chest and an armadillo like metal head. On his back,  
was the big X-Box words in silver. Mine... uh, I mean X-Boxmon admired his  
new body. Wreck raised an eyebrow: "hmm... not too shaby!" Wreck stood up.   
He was as tall as X-Boxmon. He pressed another button on him, which was next  
to his screen. He spun, and turned into a tiny tank. He pressed another   
button and he turned into his original form, a box. With the other 2 buttons,  
he turned into a submarine and a tiny jet. He decided to keep the tiny jet  
form and climbed in it. It was a bit cozy, but it would do. "Where ya wanna  
go?" asked X-Boxmon. "Home" said Wreck.  
  
Chapter 14: Mewtwo or The Island  
  
Wreck was flying over the ocean on X-Boxmon. There was a computer  
screen in front of Wreck and a keyboard. He decided he might as well play a  
game or 2... He opened it up and started playing Doom. After an hour, they  
saw somebody on a blue boat. X-Boxmon closed in at the same speed. "Well well  
well! If it isn't our old friend Ash, Misty and some new guy on a lapras...  
BOMBS AWAY!" Declared Wreck. He fiddled with the controls until an anvil fell  
on them. They fell in the water and started cursing Wreck's name. He flew  
off with an evil laugh.  
  
Two hours later, they passed by the old stereotypic captain, with the  
same expression he had a week ago. They finally reached base. He landed on a  
big H he made during the base upgrade. He got off and X-Boxmon de-digivolved  
back to Minemon. Wreck raised his digivice in the air and made a victorious  
laugh. "I have finally did it! I finally reproduced a digivice!" Hearing this  
, the rest of the gang came out. They stared at Wreck in his pose. Light was  
bouncing off him. They saw through his wounds, cuts and teared clothes. They  
saw a man. A proud man who has lived a life equal to a hundred ones.  
  
Wreck told his incredible story while Sally was bandageing him. The  
kids, the digimon and the rest sat or stood with aw, especially the digimon.  
They couldn't believe he survived an encounter with a Gargantua. "...then   
we bombarded Ash and flew home. The end" said Wreck. "So? What happened while  
we were gone?" he asked. "We had sex" said everybody at the same time, except  
Matt, Basher and Sally. Red wasn't with them. he was still out looking for   
trouble.  
  
Red was scourging through the jungle, swearing and pill swallowing.   
At the edge of it, he saw a small town. "Might as well fill up" he said. He  
had been walking straight for 2 weeks, and his drugs were running out. He  
got down to a Pharmaprix and bought a big sized bag of Advils. He headed out  
to the jungle, he sat by a large tree to eat his advils. He then heard   
marching foot steps. He hid in a bush and saw a small force of Rockets (Team  
Rocket members) heading to the tree he sat by a second earlier. "Zeig Hey!"  
the apparent Rocket captain shouted. The tree springed forth a door. They  
zipped in and the door disapeared. "What the fuck?" thought Red. He stepped  
up and shouted :"Zeig Hey!" The door apeared once again and Red got in. It  
was a tight room. Red heard a ding and the door re-opened. he emerged in a  
different place. He looked at an edge which happened to be behind him. He  
gasped: He saw the ground... about 3000 feet away! Red was on a floating   
island. He must have been in a teleporting elevator. It seemed to be a Rocket  
base and a city. The city was filled with Rockets. Red slipped in his Rocket  
outfit he had stolen from the Destryer's guards. He passed by and entered   
what seemed to be a lab. In it, he passed through several labs, but checked  
out one that had "project X" on it. Through the door window, he saw a giant  
mechanical headand Scientist working on it. It looked like a dragon head a  
little. He continued on. He didn't dare call Wreck on his phone, for he might  
be detected. He went to a room and saw pink, cat-like creature in a vial of  
bubbling liquid. Red stepped closer. The light from the green liquid bounced  
off Red's face. He looked down: "Test subject 151: Mew". The creature in the  
vial (Mew) opened suddenly his eyes. Red backed up and headed for the door,  
but it closed by itself. Red panicked. He was facing a creature with psychic  
powers, a power he could never fight. He started to feel hot, as if he was  
about to self combust. He pulled out his gun. He felt it tilting his way, but  
he gripped as hard as he could and fired up to cables. Red cooled off a   
little but saw Mew thrashing in his vial. Aparently, he had shot the oxygen  
tubes becuase it stopped bubbling. It was smashing against the vial and   
cracks apeared, until the whole damn thing broke down. Mew sped out with a   
trail of lazer beam to the exit. Red was astonished, but not too hurt.  
  
Red isn't the kind to give up. He's the morale of the 4 adult heroes  
who came into the spiced digi/poke world. Basher was the force, Sally was the  
agility and Wreck was an equal ballance of the 3. Anywho, Red exited the lab,  
not wanting to encounter anything like that again. He walked on the street  
to a bulletin board: "Meeting at the pyramid, all personel at niner". It was  
8:30. "Might as well" said Red. He went into the giant pramid that was in the  
very middle of the floating island, about 20 miles from the edge. He entered.  
The entire island population was sitting in front of big dark space. When 9  
o clock struck, there was a giant flash and there he was: Giovanni, sitting  
on a throne with his persian. He raised a hand and everybody was silent. "My  
fellow Rockets!: he said through a speaker. "I have an anouncment to make!  
Due to our new found enemies, Wreck Havoc, Red Ketchup, Sally McRally, Basher  
and the ever so growing in power digi-destined, I have acquired an old weapon  
of ours!" He got up and pressed a button. From a door, emerged the ugliest,  
scrawniest fat assed cat red had ever seen! It was white and purple, had   
spherical fingers and a strange, warped look to him. "Mewtwo!" finished   
Giovanni. Red heard about Mewtwo. It was the most batardesque pokemon ever.  
He had psychic powers, and could do powerful attacks. Red was a bit worried.  
If he was caught, he would no doubt suffer Mewtwo's attacks as an example of  
what it can do. Mewtwo looked at him. "D'oh! I forgot he could read my mind!"  
thought Red. He darted off his chair. Mewtwo summoned a giant psychic ball of  
energy and threw it at him. Red dodged him but burned his shoes. Red wasn't  
about to risk it. It was Mewtwo, Giovanni and an army Vs him. He darted out   
the door. The Rockets weren't sure what to do, and couldn't react fast enough  
to catch him. Mewtwo flew across the room to catch Red, but his fat ass had  
a bit of trouble fitting through the room. Red power started a car and sped  
off. He reached the edge of the island and stopped. He saw more cars and   
Mewtwo in the back of him, about 100 meters away. Red jumped off and   
disapeared in the clouds. He cleared his mind so he won't get detected by the  
evil pokemon.  
  
3 minutes later, he fell to the ground with a giant crash, making lots  
of dirt fly off all over the place. He stood up and wiped the blood off his  
lip. He recognized where he was: the island must have been detached from   
earth's rotation, and he was pretty close of infinity mountain, where the   
base was. He reached it in under an hour and went to the main room. "HEY!"  
he screamed. The gang jumped at his arrival. Basher stood up and shook him.  
"What? What is it?" Red had run all the way here and was pretty tired. He  
lay down on the couch and ate a few of his advils. "I-I was on a giant   
floating island. I saw Giovanni... project "X"... and...and MEWTWO." the   
4 gasped. "Who's that?" asked Kari. "Only the most batardesque pokemon there  
is. He's kinda like a big mutant scrwany white and purple cat with a big fat  
ass" said Wreck. "Amazing power... almost didn't make it" said Red. He could  
have been put to sleep if only he was capable of it.  
  
Chapter 15: Old Friends  
  
They were about to face another terrible enemy, as if Giovanni and Team  
Rocket wasn't enough! Wreck called Bongo again to upgrade their base. He  
turned it into a strong hold. They also made an underground basement thanks  
to Minemon's digging. That's where Wreck developped his new substance: AP69.5  
An acid specially made to eat pokemon, for TR used primarilly pokemon to   
battle. He also made digivices for Basher, SALLY AND Red, but there weren't  
any digimon to link with them, so they just lay in the corner.  
  
One day, Wreck received a letter delivered by Mailmon, a blue digimon  
with a letter drawing on his head. Wreck went to his office. "To Wreck from  
Giovanni"... he opened the letter, and he read:  
  
"My dear Wreck. Remember the good old days when you would take down   
anybother that pissed me off? We were best friends. I don't know why you   
decided so suddenly to go against me just because I want to take out a few  
kids. Anyways, I want to meet you again. Go to Seth's prairie tonight, but  
come alone... Your sincerely, Giovanni."  
  
That night, Wreck got out of the base as quietly as he could. He didn't  
want anybody to know about this. But unfortunately, Kari had been in the   
bathroom and saw him trying to sneak out. "Where are you going?" she asked.  
Wreck looked at her. "I'm going to meet an old friend... Don't tell anybody  
about this." "... OK Wreck. But promise me you'll be careful". Wreck just  
smiled. He knew Kari was very unselfish. She always cared about the others'  
safety. Wreck nodded and ran off in the night. He arrived at a prairie. It  
was a full moon night and a warm breeze was flowing through leaves and grass.  
"We meet again, Mr. Havoc." Said a voice behind him...  



End file.
